staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Sierpnia 2009
TVP 1 06:05 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 26 (Wild Card II ep. 8, Die, Die, Who Am I?); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Małgosia i buciki - Wystarczy poprosić odc. 35 (Franny's Feet / Shiver me timbers); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Domisie - Domisiu podziel się; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Od przedszkola do Opola - Irena Santor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Młoda godzina - Łowcy smoków - Wyspa Mgieł, odc. 6 (The Isle of Mist); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Luksemburg (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Małe Kobry: operacja "Dalmatyńczyk" (Little Cobras: Operation Dalmatian); komedia kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Noce i dnie - odc. 7/12 - Wiatr w oczy - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Everest - cz. 1 (Everest) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Greame Campbell; wyk.:Eric Johnson, Eric Priestley, William Shatner, Leslie Hope; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Żelazna kurtyna - wstęga życia (Iron Courtain - Ribbon of Life) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Opole 2009 na bis /23/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777 17:20 Rozbitkowie (Love Wrecked) 82'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Randal Kleiser; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Chris Carmack, Jonathan Bednnett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kolarstwo - Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Na końcu tęczy, odc. 20 (Chasing Poohs Rainbow); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Blizny miłości - cz. 2 (Graffio di tigre) - txt.str.777 98'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Alfredo Peyretti; wyk.:Gabriella Pession, Sergio Assisi, Raffaella Rea, Simone Gandolfo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Sześć stopni oddalenia - odc. 8 (Six Degrees ep. 9); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Czarna Dalia (Black Dahlia) 115'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2006); reż.:Brian De Palma; wyk.:Josh Hartnett, Scarlett Johansson, Aaron Eckhart, Hilary Swank, Mia Kirshner; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Sens życia według Monty Pythona (Monty Python's Meaning of Life) 102'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:Terry Gilliam, Terry Jones; wyk.:John Cleese, Graham Chapman, Terry Jones, Terry Gilliam, Eric Idle, Michael Palin; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Ostoja - odc. 28; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zacisze gwiazd - (47) Tadeusz Woźniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Siedem życzeń - odc. 7/7 - Senemedar - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Lalka - Ciąg dalszy pamiętnika starego subiekta odc. 7 - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Paryż - Miasto marzeń (City of dreams - ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Gwiazdy w południe - Dzikie gęsi (The Wild Geese) 128' kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Wielka Brytania (1978); reż.:Andrew V. McLaglen; wyk.:Richard Harris, Richard Burton, Roger Moore, Hardy Krüger, Barry Foster; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1653 - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1048 Powrót Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Mietek Szcześniak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Uważaj na kioskarza ; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 13/18 - Bez instrukcji - txt.str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Tak to leciało!; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (1) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (2) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (3) - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:15 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2009 - Kazimierz Dolny/Janowiec nad Wisłą (9); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 15 (My Name is Earl ep. 14); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Skarby księdza Jana (ks. Jan Twardowski); film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Słodka wolność (Sweet Liberty) 101'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Alan Alda; wyk.:Alan Alda, Bob Hoskins, Lillian Gish, Michael Caine, Michelle Pfeiffer; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:28 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:23 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czółna z Hanny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:20 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 00:46 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:29 Niedokończona historia: marzec ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Józek i jego dzieci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:32 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:57 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:22 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:47 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:03 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:22 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:18 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 05:44 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:06 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Gdańsk 06:28 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:50 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Reportaż 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:45 Ja Jestem 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 11:16 Z Jedynką po drodze - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:23 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 14:24 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:47 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:52 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Czółna z Hanny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:55 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Reportaż 17:00 Reportaż 17:15 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 17:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:30 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:00 Sport 20:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, pogoda 22:00 Sport wieczorową porą 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:52 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 00:20 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 00:46 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:29 Niedokończona historia: marzec ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:09 Józek i jego dzieci; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:32 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:57 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:22 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 03:47 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Afryka marzeń; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:03 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:22 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:18 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 05:44 Zależni Nie - Zależni; magazyn; STEREO 06:06 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 6:15 Pokemon - odc. 41, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1998-2009 6:45 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - studio 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix 8:35 Siatkówka kobiet - World Grand Prix - studio 8:55 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 9:30 Olinek Okrąglinek - wielki obrońca zabawy - film animowany, Kanada 2001 11:00 Karate Kid - film przygodowy, USA 1984 13:45 Żandarm na emeryturze - komedia, Francja, Włochy 1970 15:55 Ferajna - komedia kryminalna, USA 2000 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Czary miłości - odc. 297, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kabaretobranie w Zielonej Górze - odc. 1, program rozrywkowy, 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 17, USA 2001 23:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 18, USA 2001 0:05 Cooler - komediodramat, USA 2003 2:15 Magazyn sportowy 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 8, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 9:00 Niania - Ryzykowna inwestycja - odc. 124, Polska 2009 9:30 Niania - Seksowna mamuśka - odc. 125, Polska 2009 10:00 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - Agnieszka Rylik i Jacek Stachursky 11:00 Projekt plaża - Darłowo 11:30 Londyn jest cool - film familijny, USA 2001 13:30 39 i pół - Brazileiro - odc. 10, Polska 2009 14:30 Szymon Majewski Show 8 - Ewa Kasprzyk i Filip Bobek 15:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 16:05 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Akademia policyjna 6: Operacja "Chaos" - komedia, USA 1989 17:55 Niania - Ryzykowna inwestycja - odc. 124, Polska 2009 18:25 Wizytówki Sopockie 2009 - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Niania - Seksowna mamuśka - odc. 125, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Brzydula - odc. 146-150, Polska 2009 22:20 Agenci NCIS - odc. 1/19, USA 2007-2008 23:20 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 12, USA 2003-2004 0:05 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 13, USA 2003-2004 0:45 Zabójcza przyjaźń - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992 2:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:50 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 4:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.25 Miles Davies: Miles Electric - koncert 06.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 07.25 Rajdy samochodowe: Mistrzostwa Świata 2009: Rajd Finlandii 08.25 Opowieści z Bellze (3) - serial dokumentalny, USA/Wielka Brytania 09.00 Spryciarz z ulicy Osbourne - komediodramat, USA 1999 10.40 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 11.40 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 12.10 Wielka Stopa w Egipcie - dramat kryminalny, Włochy 1979 14.30 Siatkówka plażowa: World Tour Mężczyzn w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz o 3. miejsce 16.00 Siatkówka plażowa: World Tour Mężczyzn w Starych Jabłonkach 17.00 Zakochane gwiazdy (1) - cykl dok. 17.30 Zakochane gwiazdy (2) - cykl dok. 18.00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozr. 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Wychować Waylona - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 21.55 N1ckola (10) - serial internetowy, Polska 22.25 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozr. 22.55 Siedem pięści - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1978 01.00 Smoki górą - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1988 03.10 Miles Davies: Miles Electric - koncert 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Blisko coraz bliżej - Ważne zadanie odc. 14; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Sławomir Idziak jestem outsiderem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 13/13* Ten najlepszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Miss lasu (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Milusiaki - Na ziemi szopów (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W labiryncie - odc. 84 Telegram; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Jazłowiec; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulturalni - Kulturalni na wakacjach (7); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /6/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Gdyni; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Droga - odc. 2* - Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Salon kresowy - Kresowianka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Na wyłączność - Jan Englert; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Dziej się historio nadwarciańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Szansa na Sukces - Violetta Villas; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - odc. 1/7* - Podwójne życie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 16/57 Buli i czarownica; Ciasto (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Oficerowie odc.7/13-Diagnoza; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /7/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Czas dla kibica - I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 23:55 Jak cudne są wspomnienia - odc. 1/7* - Podwójne życie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 16/57 Buli i czarownica; Ciasto (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficerowie odc.7/13-Diagnoza; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Dziej się historio nadwarciańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 W labiryncie - odc. 84 Telegram; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Droga - odc. 2* - Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kroniki XIV Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych - /7/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zaścianek; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Dzika Polska - Dookoła sokoła; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Projekt: Młoda Europa - odc. 13 - "Pugumentary"; "Dreamweaver"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Wiklinowy kosz; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 4/5 Podziemny labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 5/5 Skarb Templariuszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Chaplin dzisiaj: Cyrk (Chaplin Today: The circus) 26'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2003); reż.:François Ede; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Świat moich wujków 33'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Wakacje z Madonną 81'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Jerzy Kołodziejczyk; wyk.:Marta Klubowicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Marta Stebnicka, Maria Stokowska, Ewa Leśniak, Ryszard Sobolewski, Andrzej Zieliński, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, Lidia Bienias; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gra Adam Makowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Hrabina Marica (GRAFIN MARIZA) 102' kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); reż.:Eugen York; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Szczęśliwy człowiek 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Nagrywanie płyty zespołu Breakout; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Zaklęte rewiry 94'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Roman Wihelmi, Roman Skamene, Michał Pawlicki, Martin Hron, Stanisława Celińska, Joanna Kasperska, Jaroslava Schallerova, Włodzimierz Boruński, Tadeusz Drozda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem- Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część I 45'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa, Ewa Wiśniewska, Anna Dymna; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem- Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część II 45'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - część III 45'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Michał Żebrowski, Bohdan Stupka, Małgorzata Foremniak, Jerzy Trela, Marina Aleksandrowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Podhale - źródła i fascynacje. Wojciech Kilar "Krzesany"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Weekend z Jerzym Hoffmanem - Znachor 126'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Anna Dymna, Tomasz Stockinger, Bernard Ładysz, Bożena Dykiel, Artur Barciś, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Jerzy Trela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 "No To Co" na przedmieściu; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Filmy Erica Rohmera w TVP Kultura - Opowieść letnia (Conte d'ete) 109'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1996); reż.:Eric Rohmer; wyk.:Melvil Poupaud, Amanda Langlet, Gwenaëlle Simon, Aurelia Nolin; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Hotel du Nord (Hotel du Nord) 92'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1938); reż.:Marcel Carné; wyk.:Arletty ., Andrex ., René Alié, René Bergeron, François Périer, André Brunot, Génia Vaury; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Nocny Stróż odc. 11; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 16 - 4 AD V; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 To jest temat - Więcej niż buty; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:45 Misja; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Proroczy Żywot Eliasza - Proroczy Żywot Eliasza cz - 1; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Proroczy Żywot Eliasza - Proroczy Żywot Eliasza cz - 2; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Puszcza i ludzie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Tratwą po Biebrzy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Monaster na świętej górze; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Mamucia Dolina; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Na tatarskim pograniczu; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Śladami Potopu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Historia i film - Czysta chirurgia; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Tadeusz Junak; wyk.:Zdzisław Kozień, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Sławomir Surowiec, Izabella Olszewska, Antoni Jurasz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Muzyczna przystań pana Romana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Cmentarz w Gwdowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Weekend z regionem - Białystok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Król Biebrzy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Czarnobylcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Historia w kuźni wykuta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Mój dom - wspomnienia hrabiny Renaty Ostrowskiej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Moja legenda; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Myśli o ikonie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dzwon przebaczenia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Powrót Prezydenta; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Tam jest nasze życie; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Drugie; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Powroty - Liceum Sztuk Plastycznych; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Bez retuszu. - Ludzie starej wiary; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Cmentarz w Gwdowie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Hrabina Castiglione - odc. 2 (odc. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Giorgio Russo; wyk.:Francesco Delerra; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Muzyczna przystań pana Romana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Janosik - odc. 5/13 - Tańcowali zbójnicy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:05 Ostatnia książka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF - Sztokholm (Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF - Sztokholm) kraj prod.Szwecja (2009); STEREO 09:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; STEREO 10:15 Eliminacje piłkarskich MŚ 2010. Podsumowanie. Część I - Europa; STEREO 12:10 Eliminacje piłkarskich MŚ 2010. Podsumowanie. Część II - Świat; STEREO 13:10 Trening Justyny; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Złote transmisje - Ateny 2004 - polskie medale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA (Puchar Konfederacji - mecz o 3 miejsce: Hiszpania - RPA) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO, 16:9 17:10 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 18:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 19:00 Żużel - Speedway Cup 2009 - XII Memoriał Edwarda Jancarza; STEREO 21:30 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 24:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 00:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - KSZO Ostrowiec Św. - Górnik Łęczna; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 HD Golf - Turniej Masters - Dzień II (cz 1) (Turniej Masters - Dzień II) kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO 09:30 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto zjadł mięso?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (63) - Recykling; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 11:20 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia (Puchar Konfederacji - Finał: USA - Brazylia) kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2009); STEREO 12:15 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nie ma odpoczynku na szczytach-film o profesorze Piotrze Sztompce; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:45 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14 - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Krótka histeria czasu; komedia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Jutro idziemy do kina 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Michał Kwieciński; wyk.:Mateusz Damięcki, Antoni Pawlicki, Jakub Wesolowski, Anna Gzyra, Grażyna Szapołowska, Daniel Olbrychski, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata - Film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Bobrowianie w puszczy; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 2009 - 35 - lecie Budki Suflera (1); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 35 lecie Budki Suflera cz II; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 21:45 Sopot Hit Festiwal - 35 lecie Budki Suflera cz II; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 22:00 Doręczyciel - odc. 12/14 - Ucieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Glina - odc. 2; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 HIT GENERATOR - (7); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 HIT GENERATOR - (7); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku